


Making A List

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jubilee loves December, but at the same time it's haunted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A List

**Author's Note:**

> For Seraph, Christmas 2001.

Jubilee loves December, but at the same time it's haunted. She counts the stockings and notices that there's fewer than there were last year. Thinks of the neat stuff her parents gave her. Misses someone at dinner. There are too many people who should be with her who never will be again. Still, she never says anything. _Someone_ around here has to look like they're having a good time, and make sure that everyone else forgets even when they can't. She makes random glitter attacks, decorates the tree, eats too much, and tries to ignore the ghosts of Christmas past.


End file.
